


Wojna nigdy się nie zmienia

by Raven_is_blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_is_blue/pseuds/Raven_is_blue
Summary: A jeśli Wojna nie jest żołnierzem, ale cywilem?





	Wojna nigdy się nie zmienia

Wszystko płonęło.   
Dom, miasto, świat.   
Ironią były słowa, które ktoś dawno temu wyszeptał gasnąc: „Wojna. Wojna nigdy się nie zmienia.”  
Krzyczała. Wyła. Łkała.  
A gdy żałoba zmieniła się w płomień i zapragnęła zemsty, wezwała Jego.   
Boga Wojny.   
Nie miała nic poza sobą.   
Ofiarowała mu krew i kości.   
Spaliła mięso wrogów i rozjarzyła noc płomieniem własnego oddechu. 

– Wzywałaś. – Zmęczony głos, który lekko zafałszował niepokornym falsetem.   
„Bóg Wojny to dzieciak?”   
– Wzywałam Boga Wojny, dziecko.   
Odrzucił zbyt duży kaptur i zacisnął zbyt drobne palce na splamionym krwią płaszczu.   
– Jestem.  
– Bez urazy, ale nie wyglądasz na Boga Wojny. Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był w stanie udźwignąć szpilkę… Liczyłam na Aresa…  
– Masakra.  
– Słucham?  
– Ares jest od masakry, Atena od strategii. Sopdu od ognia, Gurzil od ruin, Anahit od drobnych potyczek. I tak dalej. Od wojny jestem ja.  
– Czyli wszystko na nic…  
Spojrzał na nią jakby przyjaźniej.   
– Chciałaś zemsty.   
– Tak.  
– Było wezwać Adrestię. Nic już nie wiecie…  
– Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać! Nic już nie mam! Ani po co żyć, ani dla kogo umrzeć! I nawet zemsty…  
W jego dużych niebieskich oczach coś błysnęło. Wyprostował się i puścił poły płaszcza. Dłonie spłynęły krwią, a kości nie kryła już skóra. Nadal jednak wyglądał jak dziecko, nie mogła na to patrzeć. Odwróciła wzrok.   
– PATRZ NA MNIE! JAM JEST POCZĄTEK. BYŁEM, GDY PŁONĄŁ BABILON, GDY HORDY ZALAŁY AZJĘ, GDY GWAŁCONO, GDY BITO, GDY ZABIJANO. TO MNIE ZŁOŻONO W PIERWSZEJ OFIERZE. TO JA ZGINĄŁEM JAKO PIERWSZY. JESTEM WOJNĄ. MASAKRĄ. GNIEWEM. RUINĄ. GWAŁTEM. TORTURĄ. KRZYKIEM NIEWINNYCH…  
– Przestań! – Błagała, a jego głos kruszył jej czaszkę i łamał kości. – Błagam zlituj się!  
– NIE JESTEM LITOŚCIĄ. NIE MA LITOŚCI. WOJNA NIGDY SIĘ NIE ZMIENIA.


End file.
